


make it cruel and divine

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Comeplay, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Pegging, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 16:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: For the prompt: Rich Clune/rule63 Kasperi Kapenen/rule63 Willy Nylander, peggingKas winds a hand around his middle and takes his cock in her hand."Fuck, wet here too? Jesus christ, you're a slut." She sneers, and Rich nods."Y-your slut, just - please, I'm - both of yours -"Willy coos over him for that, gasping when he licks at her again. Kas is less kind. Sure, she kisses between his shoulderblades, but she doesn't relent. Her fingers are circling the slick head of his dick, over and over, too lightly to lead to an orgasm, not even jerking him off.He's so close from it.





	make it cruel and divine

**Author's Note:**

> Full prompt: 
> 
> Rich Clune/rule63 Kasperi Kapenen/rule63 Willy Nylander, pegging
> 
> Dicky's so slutty for his girls; they reach for their dicks and he's presenting like a bitch in heat for them. They can fuck him over and over until he's coming dry and sometimes he still begs them not to stop. If they wanna start fucking his ass while he's asleep? He wakes up to heaven.
> 
> Face-fucking, minimal prep, double-penetration, fisting, rimming, spanking, somnophilia, spreader bars and bondage (esp the bend him over tie him down, or bend him in half, ankles/knees tied up to the headboard kind) are all a plus here.

How they get to this point isn't important, but if Rich had to lay it out, it involved a good old fashioned competitive game of truth or dare. And being outnumbered 2 to 1. He wants to thunk his head against the wall with how bad teen movie cheesy it is.  
  
But like, backstory? Not important.   
  
-  
  
When Kas pushes four fingers into him, he's wet enough that it's an unhurried, slick slide. It's almost embarrassing how _easy_ he is for it. He pulls away from eating Will out for a second, head resting on her thigh, and whimpers. Will rolls her eyes fondly and fists her hand in his hair, pulling and staying like that, keeping up the pressure. It feels so _good_, especially when Kas lines her strap on up against his hole, not removing her fingers first. She presses the head to his rim, testing. He knows she won't dp him, not when they need to discuss it or something. Literally any other time he'd be grateful for that, glad that their hookups have that kind of dynamic, but it doesn't stop him begging right now.  
  
"Kas, Kas, _please_ -" He mumbles. "Give me both, wanna know how it feels, wanna see if I can, _please_-"  
  
He's tugging the ropework around his wrists and Willy slaps him across the face for it.   
  
"I took my time on that." She says, pointing to the criss-crossed cords, deep red, pretty against his skin tone. "Be good."   
  
"Fuck." He murmurs, kissing above her stocking, whining when he realises she's still holding his hair _just_ tight enough he can't reach to go back to eating her pussy. She's fingering herself with her free and and it's making him want to sob. They're toying with him.  
  
"_Please_, I just really need- ah, fuck, _fuck_ -"  
  
Kas spreads her fingers, and the little huffing laugh she lets out is cruel and _divine_. Rich yelps, shaking.   
  
He feels like such a slut, getting filled and used like this, unable to close his legs where he's tied with an ankle to each bed posts, matching red rope snaking up his calves just because it's pretty. Makes _him_ pretty. Will had once called him that and then stuffed her panties in his mouth to keep him quiet when she spanked him, threatening to put him in some lingerie of his own, fuck him with it pulled to one side. Leave him that way and send a text to all his teammates to let them know he was a fucktoy to be used, free _stress relief._  
  
Will pushes her fingers into his mouth, not for long enough to let him suck, to taste her, then smears them over his cheek.  
  
"She asked you a question." She says, singsong, and Kas finally sinks in. Her strap is so big that when she bottoms out he feels an echo of it in his belly. He's so strung out he didn't even register her asking anything.  
  
"I said" She gives a sharp thrust "would you let us come inside you, y'know. If we had the ability."  
  
What makes it hotter is how unbothered she sounds, _conversational_, like she's not breaking him.  
  
Rich feels tears prickling at his eyes.  
  
"Yes. Yeah, yes, _please_ \- I'd want it, wanna feel what it's like, I -"  
  
"Shut the fuck up." She says, kissing his back and angling her hips different. It makes him see stars. "It was a simple question. We discussed it."  
  
Will pulls his hair again until she's cupping his chin in her palm. Her fingers stretch down his throat and he wants her to squeeze.   
  
"Yeah, we did." Will continues. He can barely hear her over how his cheeks burn and Kas is slamming into him. "I was riding her, you know the short, fat vibe, the one that makes my thighs shake, the one she's gotta make me come first just to take? She said she wished she could come in me, watch it seep out, push it deeper, slick her fingers with it. I came so hard, and she kept going, and we got to talking about doing the same to you, one after the other. You like that?"  
  
Rich really does sob this time. He nods.   
  
Kas snorts.  
  
"_Whore_." Technically it's insulting, but coming from her it sounded like "_darling_".  
  
Willy drags him back with her fingers at his jaw. He licks into her like he's starving. She does a happy little sound that makes him glow with pride, hooking her leg over his shoulder. She's probably sprawled, resplendent, gorgeous. When isn't she?  
  
Kas fucks into him harder now, brutal, and leans to kiss the bend of Will's knee gently. The polarisation of the two actions and getting near constant stimulation from every angle is making his head go quiet. He just needs to let them take what they want, and then give them the rest too.  
  
The next time he pauses fucking Willy with his tongue to carefully suckle at her clit, her thighs start their telltale trembling that usually happens before she comes.   
  
Kas slams in and stays there, so deep, snug against prostate, and starts a filthy grind. Just when he thinks it can't get anymore difficult to be good and make Willy come, Kas winds a hand around his middle and takes his cock in her hand.  
  
"Fuck, wet here too? Jesus christ, you're a _slut_." She sneers, and Rich nods.  
  
"Y-your slut, just - please, I'm - both of yours -"  
  
Willy coos over him for that, gasping when he licks at her again. Kas is less kind. Sure, she kisses between his shoulderblades, but she doesn't relent. Her fingers are circling the slick head of his dick, over and over, too lightly to lead to an orgasm, not even jerking him off.   
  
He's so _close_ from it.  
  
Kas leans down, still doing the perfect grind, still holding him spread open to look at where she's railing him. She's giggling as she does, probably an in joke between them, but then-  
  
"So." She says, breath catching when the Base of the strap presses against her clit. "Not to pressure you or anything, but if you don't get her off first, you're not coming full stop."  
  
He pulls away to complain without thinking, and Kas pinches the tip of his cock, hard. It hurts. It feels _amazing_.   
  
"Get to fucking work." She says. He can hear the mischievous expression on her face.  
  
He does as he's told.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write holy shit...hope you like, anon! Please lemme know what you think!


End file.
